Une histoire d'assiettes et de peluches
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Hanatamago a cassé les assiettes de Suède et Finlande propose d'aller en acheter d'autres à l'Ikea le plus proche, embarquant Danemark, Norvège et Islande présents pour le repas. / Petit prompt après une virée à Ikea.


Alors, je vous explique, ce prompt n'est pas du tout prévu.

Sauf qu'aller à Ikea alors qu'on n'arrête pas de lire des histoires sur les Nordiques, surtout sur Suède et Finlande, ce n'est pas un bon plan. Mais j'avais besoin d'y aller. Et diantre! Il y avait des macareux en peluche.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Toute seule, c'était un peu étrange. Et de là est parti tout ça.

L'histoire est sensée se dérouler en Suède. Sauf que je ne connais que les Ikea de France. Mais je ne cherchais pas les précisions. C'est avant tout le fruit d'un délire. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris avec les Nordiques.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Une histoire d'assiettes et de peluches**

Suède roulait calmement malgré l'agacement qui commençait à le titiller à cause de Danemark assis derrière son siège et qui ne cessait de gigoter. Certes, Berwald n'avait pas pris la peine d'avancer son siège. Mais c'était qu'il avait de grandes jambes et qu'il était aussi loin des pédales qu'il lui plaisait. Quant aux jambes de Mathias, guère plus petit que lui, ce n'était pas son souci. Le Danois n'avait qu'à choisir une autre place. Il avait délibérément décidé de se mettre derrière lui, pour l'embêter en lui soufflant dans le cou, en lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui dire où aller, alors même qu'ils étaient en Suède, et à fracasser ses genoux dans le siège, directement dans son dos.

Berwald recevait les cinq Nations Nordiques chez lui pour un repas familial. Seulement, Hanatamago avait été tellement excitée par Mathias - encore une fois, c'était la faute du Danois - qu'elle avait fait chavirer la nappe, agrippée dans son sillage, envoyant voler jusqu'au sol les assiettes qui y étaient disposées.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre à l'Ikea le plus proche pour acheter de nouvelles assiettes. Suède n'avait guère compris pourquoi ses placards étaient soudainement vides d'autres assiettes. Mais l'idée de la virée venait de Finlande et si Tino voulait aller acheter de nouvelles assiettes, ainsi feraient-ils.

Berwald croisa dans le rétroviseur le regard ennuyé d'Islande. Son frère l'avait obligé à laisser M. Puffin avec Hanatamago à la maison et pratiquement poussé dans la voiture. La plus jeune Nation se retrouvait de fait coincée entre le bruyant, et exaspérant, Mathias et les attentions fraternelles de Lukas.

\- On arrive, marmonna Suède en tournant pour s'engager bientôt dans le parking souterrain.

\- Hiyaaa ! cria Danemark près de son oreille. Enfin, je suis tout fourbu.

\- Mon dos me fait mal.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose, Sve ?

Il jeta un regard mauvais vers Danemark qui lui octroya en retour un grand sourire amusé. Sur le siège passager, Finlande rit nerveusement, attirant aussitôt son attention.

\- Ah, Sue-san ! Une place !

Il braqua de suite dans la direction indiquée et gara la voiture. Norvège fut le premier à sortir, pressé par son jeune frère. Berwald le plaignait de s'être retrouvé entre Mathias et Lukas.

Surtout Mathias.

\- Allons donc chercher ces assiettes, décidemment manquantes dans la maison de Sve. Je t'en enverrai en cadeaux !

Suède roula des yeux sans répondre. Le rire doux de Finlande attira son attention et il croisa les yeux violets, vivement amusés. Ses assiettes n'avaient donc pas toutes disparues. Il sourit en retour mais Tino fut sans doute le seul à le remarquer. Danemark avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Norvège et le tirait en avant, criant haut et fort que la « chasse aux assiettes » était ouverte, sous le regard blasé de Lukas et étonné des passants. Emil leur avait emboîté le pas, légèrement boudeur de l'absence de son macareux.

Une petite aventure ne pourrait que mettre du sel dans leur rencontre familiale. Ca lui rappelait le temps viking, en bien plus doux.

\- Rattrapons-les avant que Mathias ne se perde, rit Tino en attrapant sa main pour le tirer vers les trois autres nations. Suède se laissa traîner avec un regard adouci.

Ils manquèrent de réellement les perdre. L'ascenseur était parti sans eux et Danemark s'était précipité en embarquant les deux frères. Il s'extasiait de tout ce qu'il voyait. Berwald mentirait en disant qu'il n'était pas amusé de son comportement enfantin.

Juste un petit peu.

Mais s'ils commençaient à tout regarder, ils allaient finir par faire le grand tour du magasin.

\- Ah ! Sue-san, regarde ! s'écria Finlande en claquant devant son nez une pince pour plat chaud, rouge vif, agrémentée de petits carreaux et de ronds. Tino claqua encore quelques coups avant d'abaisser la manique, dévoilant son regard malicieux.

\- C'est trop mignon. On la prend.

\- 'kay, répondit-il en tendant un sac jaune qu'il avait attrapé par habitude à l'entrée. Finlande posa l'ustensile dedans et repartit d'un pas guilleret. Suède redressa les bretelles du sac sur son épaule, regardant aux alentours.

Lukas fixait avec attention une étagère vitrée, semblant marmonner dans le vide. L'un de ses trolls invisibles devaient l'avoir accompagné. Il ne voulait pas songer à la possibilité qu'il ait réussi à monter avec eux dans la voiture.

Emil était absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre de cuisine sur le thème des produits de la mer. Il marchait dans le sillage de son frère s'il se déplaçait mais gardait bien l'ouvrage en mains. Il se doutait qu'il quitterait le magasin avec.

Mathias se gaussait sans se cacher des titres suédois des livres placés en décoration sur les étagères. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il trouvait amusant.

Tino virevoltait d'une exposition à une autre, ramenant des objets, parfois utiles, souvent mignons, que Berwald acceptait dans le sac. Sauf dans certains cas où vraiment, ça ne serait pas utile, ou même mignon. Finlande avait parfois de drôles de goûts. Le nom d'Hanatamago était un indicateur assez fiable de ses goûts étranges.

Son épaule le lançait légèrement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des assiettes. Aussitôt, les quatre autres nations nordiques se dispersèrent vers différentes étagères. Suède posa son sac et attrapa l'une des boîtes de transport qu'il entreprit de déplier.

\- Celles-ci ! hurla Danemark en ramenant une assiette décorée de plusieurs formes multicolores. Suède lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

\- Nej.

\- Mais ! Elles sont vraiment classes.

\- Nej.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Danemark haussa les épaules et attrapa une boîte de transport.

\- Et bien, elles me plaisent à moi.

L'entendant, Lukas s'était rapproché pour jeter un regard aux assiettes susnommées. Il cligna des yeux et marmonna :

\- Colorées.

Puis il rejoignit la Suède près des assiettes blanches qu'il plaçait dans la boîte de transport.

\- Simples.

Sa voix sonnait neutre, comme toujours, mais sa famille savait discerner son amusement presqu'évident.

\- Comme ça, on aura pour tous les goûts, dit distraitement Emil, rougissant aussitôt que les trois autres nations le regardèrent. Berwald hocha la tête, Lukas lui sourit et Mathias lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- C'est un bon esprit ça, Is' !

\- Je suis fier de toi, petit frère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda derechef Islande, notant l'éclat amusé qui brilla un instant dans les yeux de son frère.

\- Dis "grand-frère" alors.

\- Non. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Dis-le.

\- Non, Nor. Arrête.

Suède les laissa à leur dispute fraternelle pour chercher Finlande du regard. Tino ne s'était pas exprimé sur le choix des assiettes. Il le vit justement trottiner vers lui, un regard de chiot au visage.

Il avait d'autres assiettes en mains.

\- D'accord.

Tino lui accorda un grand sourire. Mais c'est qu'elles étaient jolies, ces assiettes, avec des motifs floraux épurés.

\- Pour les occasions, murmura Finlande avec un clin d'œil, ajoutant les cinq assiettes dans le lot plus simple choisi par Suède qui hocha la tête. Il était toujours heureux quand Tino comprenait sa pensée sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler.

* * *

Même avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils ne s'en repartirent pas. Emil murmura un peu trop haut qu'il commençait à avoir faim et son frère l'entendant, les força tous à se rendre aussitôt au restaurant, arguant qu'ils n'auraient qu'à manger le soir chez Suède. Emil marmonna qu'il pouvait attendre. Mathias s'exclama que ça ferait _deux_ repas suédois. Tino ne fit que sourire et Berwald les suivit.

Lukas ne pouvait pas être changé d'axe quand il s'agissait de son frère.

Quelques boulettes suédoises plus tard, ils prirent enfin le chemin du retour en passant par le rayon de l'enfance.

\- M. Puffin ! s'écria soudain Islande en se figeant. Alors qu'ils le regardaient tous avec un air étonné, il redressa la tête, tentant de masquer ses rougeurs, mais ne dépassa pas assez vite Norvège avant que la Nation aînée ne remarque ce qui l'avait poussé à s'exprimer aussi vivement.

\- Des macareux.

\- Ah, fit Suède, caché par le pouffement de Finlande et les ricanements de Danemark qui éclata bientôt en un grand éclat de rire.

Parmi toutes les peluches proposées, il y avait en effet tout un tas de macareux, d'où la confusion d'Islande en apercevant l'un des becs colorés du coin de l'œil.

\- Bah alors, Sve, tu copies Is' ? s'amusa Mathias en suivant Lukas qui était allé attraper l'une des peluches pour l'étudier.

\- Pas moi, rectifia-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment écouté. Danemark avait attrapé une marionnette hibou et s'initiait au ventriloque devant le regard neutre de Norvège. Berwald aurait grondé qu'ils devaient y aller s'il n'y avait eu Tino qui papillonnait d'une peluche à une autre.

\- Oh ! Ces chiens sont trop mignons. Ca fera des copains pour Hanatamago.

Il réceptionna donc les deux peluches dans son sac désormais bien rempli. Un sourire amusé se cachait sous son air sombre. Surtout en avisant qu'Islande s'était timidement rapproché des macareux, tenant l'une des peluches contre lui, trifouillant ses ailes. Lukas ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop concentré sur les frasques de Mathias.

D'humeur soudain mutine, Suède attrapa l'un des gros rats et piqua le cou de Danemark avec le nez de l'animal. Mathias bondit de surprise, criant d'un ton assez aigu qui tira des ricanements aux quatre autres nordiques, et se retourna vers lui, la main sur son cou.

\- Bah quoi, Sve ? dit-il, outré. Il agita le rat.

\- C'est toi.

Il y eut un long silence que Danemark passa à fixer la peluche en clignant des yeux. Puis il renifla et redressa la tête, attrapant l'une des petites souris.

\- Evidemment ! Toi, tu es là.

\- Une souris, c'est mieux qu'un rat.

Suède voulait juste éloigner Danemark de Norvège pour que Lukas s'intéresse à nouveau à son frère, mais Mathias commençait réellement à l'agacer.

\- Oyaa ! Ne vous disputez pas, intervint Finlande en se positionnant entre les deux. En fait, je trouve que Mathias se retrouve chez le labrador…. Je veux dire, il est blond, et grand, et fidèle, et pas du tout que tu es un chien obéissant ou quoi que ce soit, hein !

Berwald ne put s'empêcher de renifler un acquiescement qui ne fut heureusement compris que par Tino. Sa moue énervée eut comme seule réponse un mince éclat contrit des yeux. Le regard violet de Finlande se fit aussi malicieux que l'avait été Suède quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se mit à craindre les représailles.

\- Et Berwald est… Ah ! Ce chat bricoleur. Regarde, il est tout noir, avec des lunettes, et il sait bricoler des trucs. Et en plus, c'est un chat donc il ne s'entend pas avec les chiens.

\- Sauf s'ils sont bien élevés, dit Norvège. Surtout le chien.

\- Exactement, chantonna Tino. Il regarda la peluche qu'il tenait en main et la resserra contre son ventre. Berwald se sentit étrangement heureux à l'idée qu'il avait été comparé à ce chat.

Mathias renifla et allait se lancer dans un soliloque lorsqu'il aperçut le macareux que portait Islande. Il avait un nœud papillon rouge accroché au cou et la jeune nation ne semblait pas prête de le lâcher.

\- Oh, Is' est trop chou !

\- Tais-toi, Dan.

\- N'embête pas mon petit frère, idiot.

\- Tais-toi, Nor. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Mais je ne l'embête pas !

Berwald les regarda et s'avança auprès d'un Finlande souriant, posant une main sur son épaule. Tino leva la tête vers lui, élargissant son sourire.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui, il vaut mieux. Le sac va déborder. Désolé, il avait plein de jolies choses aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? Je peux porter quelques trucs. Je ne voulais pas te charger autant ! Désolé ! Donne-moi des trucs.

\- Pas grave, refusa Suède en secouant la tête, tenant fermement les bretelles du sac sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas si lourd. Surtout pour Tino.

Ce dernier fit la moue puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- On court sans les attendre ?

Il hocha vivement la tête et ils partirent sans faire de bruit. C'aurait toutefois été difficile de se faire remarquer avec le boucan que faisait les trois autres Nordiques.

Tino obtint gain de cause avant d'arriver à la voiture. Le sac était peut-être un peu lourd pour courir avec, sauf s'il était tenu par deux personnes. Ils avaient tout rangé dans le coffre quand la grosse voix de Mathias, leur lançant des malédictions et les sommant de les attendre, leur parvint. Il tirait derrière son pas rapide un Norvège guère pressé, suivi par le trottinement heureux d'Islande, tenant son macareux et son livre de cuisine.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyait sur le siège du conducteur, Suède laissa fleurir un sourire sincère. La journée n'avait pas été mauvaise malgré le début chaotique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? demanda Mathias près de son oreille, le faisant sursauter. Ses genoux avaient douloureusement cogné dans son dos.

\- Pas des boulettes, pas encore. Pas du suédois, pas encore… Et si on mangeait danois ?

\- Nej.

\- Pourquoi pas finnois ?

\- Norvégien.

\- Allez, Sve ! Fin ! Nor !

\- Nej.

\- Des Salmiakki ?

\- J'ai une recette de troll.

Berwald profita du silence soudain pour démarrer la voiture. Alors qu'ils quittaient le parking, Emil leva son livre de cuisine.

\- Et pourquoi pas du poisson ?

Un concert d'acquiescements lui répondit et la jeune Nation se rencogna dans son siège, fière de son coup. Il avait désamorcé une dispute. Il n'avait juste pas prévu les félicitations câlines de son frère, la main décoiffante de Mathias, le raclement de gorge satisfait de Berwald et le bourdonnement joyeux de Tino.

Ou plutôt que si, il avait prévu ces réactions, mais s'en serait bien passé. Quoiqu'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Comme Suède ne se plaignait pas de l'agitation excessive de Mathias, des amis invisibles de Lukas, du macareux d'Emil et jamais, au grand jamais, de la présence de Tino.

Ils étaient les Pays Nordiques, une famille, tout simplement.

* * *

Et après Ikea, j'ai fait le tour des restaurants proches pour déposer des CV.

Japon, Italie, je m'y attendais, mais pas au drapeau anglais et au garde royal d'un de ces restaurants. Je regrette franchement de ne pas avoir regardé le menu. Je n'avais en tête qu'Angleterre et ses scones. Pourtant, il y avait foule dans ce restaurant, encore à 14h.

Je crois que je suis trop dans Hetalia actuellement x3.


End file.
